Blackness
by MyAngelofMusic
Summary: Someone is out to get the Tanner girls... Maybe it's me... MMMMMUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAHHHH! lol
1. Default Chapter

Blackness  
  
By: The blondies  
  
Stephanie gasped. Dark blood fell from her body to the white carpet of the house. She tried to stop her bleeding, but it was impossible. She was bleeding from all corners, it seemed. Her wrists, her forehead, her back, her stomach...all were flowing with dark blood.  
"D-dad-dad help me...Dad.." memories of her mother began to flow through her. "M-mom. Mom..." Steph screamed in pain and horror and tried to stand, slipping and falling, twisting her body. She screamed and jetted to a corner of the room, punching the wall, falling, falling into what seemed to be an endless pit.  
"Oh, God...God why? Why are you doing this to me?" She crawled around, wincing in pain with each movement. She felt her dinner come up, and she vomited.  
The man in the black cloak screamed, "Hey! Not on my carpet!"  
Steph wanted to protest about the blood already being all over his room, but she couldn't talk. The man held his gun to her head and said, "Do I need to take another shot?"  
"N-no! Let me go! P-please!" she fell on her stomach right in front of the bloody knife. "N-no!"  
The man inched toward her. "Are you ready?"  
  
...  
  
"Omigosh." DJ put her hands to her mouth.  
They were standing inside a hotel room. The room was covered with blood and vomit, and there were handprints visible.  
The night before, a maid had come to make the beds, when she found a girl's body lying motionless and an open window. A note lay on the bed.  
  
Do not open your window.  
  
Do not forget to lock your door.  
  
I know where you live,  
  
And I have a hunger for blood.  
  
There are three who I have my eyes on.  
  
If I were you, I'd be careful.  
  
Are you afraid?  
  
Do not expect mercy.  
  
I can see you now.  
  
You are so unsuspecting.  
  
Good night, Becky, DJ...little Michelle.  
  
I'll see you soon.  
  
Author's Note: Creepy, eh? Well I live where almost everyone can see me, because my window reveals the woods where a bunch of girls were raped and murdered, so think how I feel!!!!!!! 


	2. DJ

Blackness  
  
By: The blondies  
  
Ages of the kids:  
  
Stephanie= 14  
  
Michelle= 9  
  
DJ= 17  
  
Twins= 4  
  
Kimmy= 17, I guess.  
  
_Chapter Two..._

Authors' Note: Cody: yawn where am I? ACK! I'm still at the computer? I guess I'll write some more...  
  
DJ turned to Joey and began to beat his chest, burring her face in his shirt. "Why, Joey?"  
Joey held DJ in a tight embrace, while Michelle sobbed, hugging Becky. Jesse stood, with red eyes, while two tears fell to the carpet. Kimmy was actually being serious. She had her eyes locked on Steph's body, whispering, "Barf Breath, no. You can't be gone..." Danny had an unexplainable feeling buried deep in his chest. He felt like sobbing and crying, but he was afraid if he did, he would not be able to stop. "Stephanie...my baby..."  
  
Stephanie's funeral had passed a week earlier, and everyone in the Tanner house was still recovering.  
DJ came downstairs holding several sheets of paper. "I found some conversations on Steph's laptop. I think it had something to do with...Yes, I'm sure." She gave the papers to Danny. They were instant message conversations.  
  
Batman109: Hey hey.

SweetCheeksSteph: Who are you?

Batman109: That doesn't matter. I saw you on the chat "dogs".

SweetCheeksSteph: Who are you?

Batman109: If you must know, I'm Ryan.

SweetCheeksSteph: Do I know you?

Batman109: Now you do.

SweetCheeksSteph: Look, Ryan, I don't usually talk to people I don't know.

Batman109: Come on, wretch, take some risks!

SweetCheeksSteph: Do you know what a wretch is?

Batman109: I ain't here for grammar lessons, little Stephanie!

SweetCheeksSteph: Well I'm leaving. Good bye.  
  
SweetCheeksSteph has signed off.  
  
SweetCheeksSteph: Hello?

Batman109: Yeah, I'm here.

SweetCheeksSteph: What did you wanna talk about?

Batman109: You, sweet cheeks.

SweetCheeksSteph: What about me?

Batman109: You don't know anything, do you?

SweetCheeksSteph: Umm...

Batman109: I can see you right now, Steph.

SweetCheeksSteph: Wha?

SweetCheeksSteph: You aren't outside in my tree.

Batman109: Yes I am.

SweetCheeksSteph: Duh! I'm not stupid, or blind. You aren't out there.

Batman109: Steph, wanna go out tonight?

SweetCheeksSteph: How would I get out of the house?

Batman109: Come on, not another lame excuse. You've already downed me a blind date!

SweetCheeksSteph: That's because I don't know anything about you!

Batman109: You know everything about me.

SweetCheeksSteph: I don't know where you live, or anything!

Batman109: Let's meet, Stephanie.

SweetCheeksSteph: Ryan, I gotta go.

Batman109: But-Steph-

SweetCheeksSteph: Sorry.

Batman109: I love you?  
  
SweetCheeksSteph has signed off  
  
PervertedMind223: Hey hey, baby cake!

SweetCheeksSteph: Who's this?

PervertedMind223: Ryan.

SweetCheeksSteph: Ugh! I blocked you!

PervertedMind223: Well, I changed my screen name.

SweetCheeksSteph: Why won't you leave me alone? Besides, your screen name doesn't help my decision at all!  
  
SweetCheeksSteph has signed off.  
  
PervertedMind223: Hey hey.

SweetCheeksSteph: Hi!

PervertedMind223: Sup?

SweetCheeksSteph: Just chilling. I'm sooo happy I finally decided to talk to you! You are like so sexy!

PervertedMind223: You've never even seen me.

SweetCheeksSteph: Well, I can tell by your personality.

PervertedMind223: So, you wanna meet tonight?

SweetCheeksSteph: REALLY? In person?

PervertedMind223: Yeah baby.

SweetCheeksSteph: AWESOME! Where?

PervertedMind223: Meet me at the Dance Club tonight. I'll be waiting outside.

SweetCheeksSteph: How will I know it's you?

PervertedMind223: You'll just know baby.  
  
PervertedMind223 has signed off  
  
Michelle sat, crying, while Becky rubbed her back.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Becky asked.  
"I-I'm scared." Michelle said.  
"About what?"  
"That man who hurt Stephanie. He's still out there. And you saw the note. He wants to kill us!"  
Becky tried to think of a way to calm Michelle down. "Honey, the blinds are closed, so are the windows. The doors are locked; Danny's got an alarm system built in. There's no way he can hurt us."  
"Are you sure, Aunt Becky?"  
"Positive."  
"Aunt Becky?"  
"Yes?"  
"I know I'm kind of old for it...but can you turn a lamp on? So I can see in the dark?"  
Becky smiled. "Sure, honey." She turned Michelle's lamp on and closed the door.  
Michelle threw the covers over her head and gripped them with white knuckles. She kept feeling like someone was watching her intently, waiting...waiting...for the precise moment.  
  
Authors' Note: Hey, this is Jenny. Cody: Don't forget about me, woman!!!!!  
  
Jenny: Anyways...Why did Stephanie do that? That was such a stupid idea!!!!  
  
Cody: Duh, we made it up??? Jenny: We did? Cody: Umm...well my co-writer is experiencing some kind of nervous breakdown, so...we'll get on with the story for now... glances nervously Jenny Jenny: You killed her didn't you? Cody: Umm...I'm not a homo. Jenny: Yes you are.  
  
The leaves crunched beneath her shoes as DJ walked nervously to school. She glanced over her shoulder at any sudden moves or sounds, only to find that there was no one there.  
She heard a twig snap, and when she turned, this time there was someone. He was walking a few feet behind her, with his face covered with a hood, glancing down at his feet as he walked.  
DJ began to pace quickly and suddenly broke into a jog as she began to see her school appearing behind the hill.  
As soon as she was in the school, she took a deep breath and walked to her locker. She took her books out of her backpack and placed them on her shelves. Just as she was about to close her locker, she noticed a sheet of paper taped to the door. She thought out loud, "Oh. It's probably Kimmy. She wants to know about Josh's party." She unfolded the paper.  
  
Last night I could not see you as well as I'd planned.  
  
You really should sleep with a light on. Your face was hidden in the darkness.  
  
But I did manage to catch a glimpse of your silk pajamas.  
  
Next time, sleep with them off.  
  
Do not repeat any of this to anyone.  
  
Anyone.  
  
If you do, I will kill everyone you know...  
  
Authors' Note: Jenny: I'm glad I don't know her. Cody: Back to the story now, please... .  
  
Watch for me.  
  
Everywhere you look.  
  
'Cause I'll be there.  
  
Waiting.  
  
Oh...don't look in the closet  
  
DJ threw the note into her backpack and looked at her shaking hands. Maybe it was just a prank.  
"Hey, Deej, can I borrow a very large pooper scooper?"  
DJ screamed and turned around, "NO!!!!!"  
"Fine, I'll go buy my own then!" It was Kimmy.  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Kimmy. I thought you were someone else."  
"So does this mean I can have the pooper scooper?"  
"Kimmy, why would you need a pooper scooper?"  
"Umm...gotta go."  
DJ put a hand to her forehead and the other on her hip. She could feel cold sweat running down her cheeks and into her mouth. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and then she put her backpack on the floor. She started to tremble with fear as she turned toward her locker. She wiped away her tears and looked at her feet. When she saw somebody approach the end of her shoes, She forced her head off her knees and looked up to see a guys face. It was only the Algebra teacher.  
"Hi" DJ said as she pushed herself up with her hands. "Umm...Mr. Donavon, I'm not feeling well today. Can I go home, please?"  
Mr. Donavon was fond of DJ, she was his best student. "Sure, Deej. You look pale. Go home and relax."  
  
When she got home every body was sitting on the couch. The twins were fighting. Nicky said that Batman was better and Alex said that superman was better. I think that superman is like way better, but that's opinion. He can like climb on walls and stuff and-  
  
Authors note- Cody: Jenny, hello? Were not talking about batman and super man! Jenny: Okay sorry, but super man is like so better, anyways, back to the story. Cody: Why did I let you control the keyboard? Jenny: MY KEYBOARD! Cody: Ya'll, Jenny is going through a mental crysis, so we'll get back to the story later...


	3. Michelle's BREAKDOWN!

Chapter Three  
  
Author's Note: Well, when we last saw ya'll, Jenny, Nicky, and Alex were fighting over which superhero was the best, but that's a gay subject, so I'm skipping ahead to the good parts...  
  
"Umm, Dad?" DJ said. "I'm not feeling well today, can I stay home?"  
"Sure, sweetie." Danny said.  
Jesse hugged DJ. "You just go up to your room and chill out, alright?"  
Michelle walked in. "Daddy, I don't feel good. Can I stay home today?"  
"Sure, sweetie." Danny smiled.  
"You and your sister go upstairs and chill out, okay?" Jesse said.  
"Okay, Uncle Jesse." Michelle said, following DJ upstairs and into her room. "DJ, can I sleep with you tonight?"  
"Why?" DJ asked.  
"Because, I'm scared."  
"Don't be scared, Michelle. Dad won't let anything happen to you." DJ was rubbing Clearasil into her cheeks.  
"But I'm still scared."  
"Okay, Michelle, you win. You can sleep in my room. BUT ONLY TONIGHT!"  
"Okay. Thanks, DJ."  
  
"Good-bye, Daddy, I love you. Good-bye, Joey, I love you. Good-bye,  
Uncle Jesse, I love you. Good-bye, Aunt Becky, I love you." Michelle  
walked out the door.  
"What's up with the long good-byes?" Becky asked.  
"She's afraid she'll never see you all again." DJ said sadly.  
"I've seen this kind of thing on TV, but I never thought it'd happen  
to US."  
"I'll walk her to school." DJ walked out the door to catch up to Michelle...  
  
...DJ had walked Michelle to school, and dropped her off at the entrance. The fourth grade had just gotten a little harder for Michelle.  
"How are you doing?" Miss Groker asked.  
"I'm doing better." Michelle said.  
"Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here, honey."  
"Thanks, Miss Groker." Michelle sat down next to Dorienne, one of her new best friends.  
"Are you okay?" Dorienne asked.  
"Fine." Michelle said.  
"Good. I was getting tired of seeing you mope around all day."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? MY SISTER DIED!"  
"Yeah, but you've got to get over it eventually."  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DID ANYONE IN YOUR FAMILY EVER DIE?"  
"N-n-no."  
"SO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! YOU DON'T KNOW! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"  
"MICHELLE!" Miss Groker shrieked.  
"WHAT?"  
"COME WITH ME." Miss Groker grabbed Michelle's arm and drug her down the hall. "Now I know I told you to talk to me, but now I see you need a professional."  
"A professional?" Michelle felt her cheeks burning.  
"You're going to the school counselor."  
"NO! NO NO NO NO!"  
"MICHELLE! BE QUIET! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A FIVE-YEAR-OLD!"  
Michelle kicked and screamed all the way to the counselor's office.  
"Now, Michelle, I want you to tell me what's bothering you."  
"NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!"  
"But I'm here to help."  
"NO! NO! NOBODY CAN HELP! NOBODY!"  
"Yes they can. If you let them."  
"NO! NOBODY CAN! NOBODY KNOWS HOW I FEEL!"  
"Just talk to me."  
"I-I-I I I—"Michelle was so upset, she vomited on the counselor's desk. "I-I'm-sorry."  
The counselor wiped up the mess and said, "Michelle, honey. What's bothering you?"  
"My sister was k-kii.."  
"What?"  
"Killed."  
"Oh, Michelle I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"NO! NO! NO NO NO! I WANT TO GO HOMMMMMEEEEE!" Michelle burst out of the office and ran down the halls, just in time to hear the sixth-graders talking.  
"I heard that this girl went crazy in one of the fourth grade classes."  
"Oh? Well I heard that she started punching kids and beating herself up."  
"No! She threatened to jump off the school building."  
Michelle started crying and bust out of the school. They don't understand me. Michelle thought. Nobody understands me...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, all for today. Sorry, it's short, I know.... 


	4. Short Piece

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry, you guys! I haven't been looking at my reviews for this story, lmao….but ANYWAYS thank you all for your kind words, I will try to continue the story. Be patient if there are times when I don't update for awhile, please…I've been very busy.

**0000000oooooooooooo0000000000ooooooooooooo000000000000ooooooooo**

Michelle was taking a nap upstairs in her room, while DJ and the rest of the family were sitting downstairs in the family room. There was a strange silence. Nobody was talking. Everyone had their eyes glued to the black TV screen.

It was Jesse who finally spoke. "You gonna turn that on?"

Danny handed him the remote, but Jesse didn't touch the ON button. He looked over at DJ. "You girls know you can't stay out of school forever."

"I know, Uncle Jesse, but…" DJ looked over at him, holding back tears.

"I know how you feel, DJ, but-"

Joey piped up. "Jess, you just have to give everyone time! They're going through a lot right now."

Jesse sighed. "I know, Joseph. I know exactly what they are going through!"

"You don't know what it's like to loose a sister!"

Jesse froze up. His face hardened into a cold stare. For a few moments, he just sat there, dumbfounded. When he finally came to, he through the remote to the floor, sending the batteries flying out and scattering metal parts. Joey was trying to say _I'm so sorry…I completely forgot_…but he wasn't listening. He stood up. "I know _exactly_ what it feels like to loose a sister!" Jesse stormed out of the room, and DJ started crying.

"I'm going to my room." She ran upstairs, while Becky went after Jesse.

Joey looked over at Danny. "I didn't mean—I just—I forgot…I don't know HOW I forgot. I really didn't mean it, Danny."

Danny's eyes were at his feet. He slowly looked over to Joey and started to tear up. "Our family is falling apart!"

**O000000000000000000oooooo000000000000000ooooooooo00000000000ooooooo**

**A/N I know it's extremely short, but I really do have to go! I promise I'll update SOON!**


End file.
